The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant, botanically known as Veronica longifolia×Veronica spicata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Allv1461’.
The new Veronica plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cuijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new attractive Veronica plants that can be used as a garden or container plant.
The new Veronica plant originated from an open-pollination in July, 2013 of a proprietary selection of Veronica longifolia×Veronica spicata identified as code number 9702, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Veronica longifolia×Veronica spicata as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Veronica plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Cuijk, The Netherlands in July, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Veronica plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Cuijk, The Netherlands, since March, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.